


Don't...

by cocainaaquafina



Category: Hunter Kee/William Walker - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, BoyxBoy, Death, Disorders, Drugs, Fiction, Fighting, Gay, Hatred, Intense, Jealousy, Lies, Love, Lovers, M/M, School, Sexual, Violence, boyfriend - Freeform, enemiestolovers, gaylove, new, teen, teenfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocainaaquafina/pseuds/cocainaaquafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Hunter's life seems to be in its right place. His family is happier than ever. He follows his dream along with his best friend. School is better than ever. Until his 14th birthday arrive. On that day... everything comes crashing down.</p>
<p>  On November 7th.</p>
<p>  His father passes.</p>
<p>  His best friend betrays him.</p>
<p>  He gets kick out of school.</p>
<p>  He's diagnosed with a mental disorder.</p>
<p>  He's put into a psych ward.</p>
<p>  He's broken.</p>
<p>  Now at seventeen Hunter is not the same person he was the day before his 14th birthday. He moves back to his home town Chicago after 4 years of trying to avoid that place. Now that he is back where all hell broke out. Will he finally find out why and how his father passed? Will he get the chance to get revenge on his so called best friend? Will he find back to his old self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's been a long time, William Walker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever book I have written so please bear with me. This story also exist on my Wattpad. Username: cocainaaquafina. There are also pictures of how I imagine the characters look like (celebrities that portrays them) and so on :) So please enjoy :D

  * § _Hunter_ §



 

“No,” I deadpanned.

 

I buried my face deeper into the pillow, trying to shake her hands off of me. I don’t understand how a 5’3’’ woman can be so strong, it just doesn’t connect… Short, skinny woman with the strength of the Hulk, it doesn’t match. She will kick your ass, no question. She grabbed my arm again and with a swift movement dragged me down onto the ground. I sighed and just let it all play out. My bed was high, yeah, but it didn’t hurt. Nothing did.

 

She breathed out loud as she stood up right while rubbing her hands together. She gave me one of her smug smiles when she tried to act responsible.

 

“Now, get off the floor and go get dressed, you have school tomorrow,” she stated softly.

 

“Yeah, tomorrow,” I pointed out. “So… why are you waking me up?”

 

“Cause I said so, get up,” I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

 

“You trying to take responsibility now? So proud of you,’’ I spat sarcastically, my voice raspier than normal.

 

I saw she was taking back by my answer, her eyes starting to get glossy, but it didn’t affect me like before. In fact it didn’t affect me at all, I didn’t feel the need to comfort her, hug her, say to her that it is okay and that I’m sorry for saying that, because I’m not. I don’t regret throwing these past four years into her face, as soon as I see a possibility to do so. But really, why try taking responsibility after 4 years of not giving a shit? Not giving a shit with what was happening to you sons.

 

“Take your medicine, Hunter,” she mumbled sadly as she wiped her eyes carefully, probably not wanting to smudge her make-up. She looked at me a last time before walking out of my room.

 

I let my arms fall to my side, not thinking about to get off the floor for a while. I looked around for my phone and found it laying on the nightstand. I tried to reach it but it was hopeless. I thought about standing up and taking it but who am I kidding… that would obviously not happen. I have become really lazy… really, _really_ lazy. And more so after the pills started to work.

 

I rolled over onto my back and supported myself with my elbows. Intensely searching for an object near me that can help me out with this ‘mission’. I ain’t getting up… as I said, that’s not happening. I spotted a baseball bat near my feet; I sprawled out trying to grip it with my toes.

 

"Come on,” I mumbled to no one in particular.

 

Close… I glared angrily, out of habit. I always do that when I’m concentrating. It sucks, people are always pointing it out, and I’m not enjoying the attention. As I felt the bat on my toes, I started to wiggle them trying to roll the bat closer to me.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

My body flinched, which caused me to kick the bat further away from me.

 

“Great,” I sighed.

 

“Dude, what are you doing?” he laughed.

 

Of course did my twin brother have to come in right at this moment and make me fail the ‘mission’. Well not so much twin, but still twin. _Well_ _not so much twin, but still twin…_ well the thing is. We are medically identical twins, but in my eyes we are so different. Yeah, our hair is the same raven black color and our eyes are the same black color. But his has small grey spots in them; mine are just plain pitch black. I agree that our cheekbones are also similar as hell, but everything else is different. Everyone is seriously making it a bigger than it actually is. Saying that the only way to know who is who is by looking at the freckles. I have freckles that cover my nose and cheek area, which Red doesn’t have. But that’s complete and utter bullshit. We are NOT so similar. Our personalities are like black and white, devil and angel, day and night, complete opposites.

 

I lifted my head up and glared at him.

 

“Trying to get the fucking phone of the nightstand,” I sighed.

 

He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. He started walking towards me, flashing me a corny smile. What is he doing, and what does he want? A corny smile from him? Nothing good could come from that. One time he asked if I could get the ball down from the roof, we were about 6 years old at that time. So I tried to take it down and succeeded…in breaking my both wrists while climbing down… which became falling down and not so much climbing down. He stopped right before me and glanced down with a serious expression.

 

“If I get you the phone, what are you gonna do for me?” he asked.

 

I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion. “The real question here is, what do you want me to do for you?” I stated. He always already had something in mind when he asked this question. And trust me, he asks it A LOT. And as I said nothing good ever comes from his corny smiles and questions.

 

His face lightens up in excitement. Is this what I think it is?

 

“Ok, ok, so. You start a new school tomorrow, right?” he asked.

 

Yes, it is what I thought this was. I sighed and ran a hand down my face. “Yeah,” I answered simply.

 

“And you start junior year so that means there is gonna be 16/17-year-old chicks there, right?”

 

Oh, man… I face palmed myself, dragging my hand down my face, seems like I do that a lot when I speak to him. Here we go again. And now you are probably. But Hunter, aren’t you guys twins? So why isn’t your brother going to school? Or if you weren’t thinking it I’ll still tell you, fuck you. Red-- yes, his actual birth name is Red-- has decided to take his music career seriously and full time. So school would only be in the way. But it has really been going good for him, so I don’t see a problem with him not going to school. He has already signed a contract with a big successful record label, and Crystal (mom) and I support him so, yeah.

 

“Right, soo… you want me to set you up with one, huh?” Now it’s my time to ask the questions.

 

“Yeah, exactly!” he answered rather excited.

 

“Because you’re a lonely… piece of shit, right?” I chuckled.

 

His face fell and he kicked me hard against my ribs. I started laughing even more at his sudden attack.

 

“So mean, just because you have a person to have fun with…” he muttered. “So, will you? Or you can just, you know,” he raised his hand up gesturing between me and the nightstand, “keep fighting with the nightstand.”

 

I groaned in annoyance. Dragging my hands down my face and then letting them fall to my sides.

 

“Ok, I’ll do it,” I hated this so much…

 

“WOOOO,” he shouted throwing his fist in the air.

 

He quickly snatched the phone from the nightstand and gave it to me, then turned around towards the door and started walking out… well not so much walking… more like a wobbling kind of movement, considering that he couldn’t dance for shit and I think that was what he was trying to do. Well about what I said earlier… him being a good music artist… it’s true he is good… but his dancing skills are just… wow… terrible.

 

Oh, “Red!!” I yelled, remembering my _golden_ rule.

 

He poked his head in and gave me a look that I should continue.

 

“I’m only doing this once though.”

 

He sighed. “Fine,” he then disappeared again.

 

A smile made its way on my face. “Fucktard,” I whispered, shaking my head. I’m happy for the bond we have, or actually is the bond we _made_ . We weren’t close at all before, never talked. He had his own friends and I had mine. Since we have been moving around a lot, we never really got the chance to be _brothers_ since we just jumped into finding friends for ourselves. We never acted like brothers, if one came into the kitchen, the other one left. If one sat on the sofa the other one sat on the floor. It was like being with each other was poisonous, like there always was a stranger in the house. But after all the shit happening these past four years, we managed to finally understand that we needed each other and each other’s support. Ok, my thoughts are getting too emotional which is not normal for me so I’ll just stop.

 

I unlocked the phone, thinking that I should do a small research about this new school I’m starting tomorrow. After a few minutes I found the school’s homepage. It’s a private school, has good reputation bla, bla, bla. Scrolling further down there was a link to all the students attending the school. Is that even legal? I mentally shrugged and pressed onto the link. Might as well start the research for Red’s hump-doll. I directly scrolled down to the junior classes.

 

“Adler, Donald, Peterson, Ramirez _not bad_ ,” I mumbled. Though this Ramirez girl looks really familiar.

“Smith, Thomson… bla, bla, bla,” I continued to mumble the last named while trying to concentrate on which girl Red would ‘like’. I continued scrolling, soon at the end of the list, Jesus why does so many have a last name that starts with a T? One last scroll and I give u--

 

“SEX IS GOOOD, SEX IS FINE, DOGGY STYLE OR 69, JUST FOR FUN, OR GETTING PAID EVERYONE LIKED GETTING LAID!!!”

 

My body jerked and I dropped the phone on my face. Fucker.

 

“Seriously, dude!! Stop fucking doing that!!” I spat.

 

He burst out laughing, and I mean BURST, you know those, holding onto the stomach and crying kind of laughs? Yeah, that.

 

“Relax man, it’s just a phone, do I have to remind you what you were before, you act as if you haven’t taken a beating befo--“ he said before I interrupted him with a deathly glare.

 

“Oh shoot sorry…” he said softly, taking a step back with a hand over his chest. But soon after returned to his laughing state.

 

“Ohhhh, huehue, ahhh man, I’m funny,” Red mumbled to himself, wiping a tear of his face and again disappearing out of sight.

 

Why I sent him a deathly glare and why he said sorry you wonder? I’ll be revealed in chapter 5 or something. Broke the 4th wall huh… and broke some wall again by saying that the 4th wall is broken.

 

The rest of the day went by as such: me on the floor and the phone in my hands. Crystal is at work probably designing new clothes or is at a photo shoot, so she will not know that I didn’t take the pills today, but even if she did. What could she possibly do? Yell at me? Scold me for being some way she doesn’t like? Turn me in again?

 

Crystal is and all around ‘celebrity’. Sounds like she is a pornstar, which she isn’t, but it wouldn’t surprise me if she became one. ANYWAY, she is a model, actress, designer, photographer… whatever, and as you can guess she is always busy. But I don’t complain. If I was younger I probably would, but since she took us in again, I enjoy the time she isn’t at home as much as I can.

 

I’m hungry.

 

I quickly searched up the nearest fast food restaurant around here. We moved in just 3 days ago so I haven’t had the chance to take back the surroundings into my memory again. We lived here in Chicago before, but moved out when Red and I turned 14, we turn 18 in two months so we haven’t been back here in 4 years. A lot has changes since then, not only our lives but the whole city. Even the area we live in is barely how I remember it.

 

I didn’t feel like making anything so I will have to rely on fast-food for my survival today. Which is basically how everyday plays out. There was a Subway 15 minutes away with car, that’ll work. I stood up and headed to the closet, picking up a towel and walked into to the bathroom. I quickly undressed and went under the shower. After I finished, I wrapped a towel around my waist and stood in front of the mirror while I hastily dried my hair with the other towel. I glanced down at the four bottles of pills.

 

I used to feel disgusted when I started taking them. They made me feel non-human, like I was just walking around, just walking around, without a meaning, without feelings, hope, dreams, and emotions. The pills should take away the anger in me, but why do I ONLY feel that emotion? That’s the emotion that should go away, or subtle, as they all say. Crystal, the doctors, and everyone else, they said it would go away, so why is that the only emotion left in me? And then they go around and complain that I am an unemotional, uncontrollable mess, without even thinking about that maybe they are the ones that got me in this state in the first place.

 

I screwed of the lids of the bottles and took 1 pill out of each one and held them in my hand. It’s already been 8 hours since I should have taken them so, screw it. Crystal and Red are probably going to count so I need to get rid of the ones I should have taken. I threw them into the toilet and flushed without even thinking twice. This is the first time I haven’t taken them in 3 years… I HOPE I go ape shit on something or someone. I know that I complained on only feeling anger. But I like it. I like the rush, the adrenalin when you lock on somebody to take out the anger on.

 

I snapped out of my thinking trace and went over to the closet. Throwing on my dark blue Adidas track pants to go along with a white Ralph Lauren t-shirt. I know a $115 t-shirt maybe isn’t the best clothing to wear just to go get food, but since Crystal outed us --like in she _outed_ that she has children-- the paparazzi has been all up our asses. First of Crystal hid the fact that she had children for our sake, so we could have a normal childhood, not worrying about the paparazzi and scandals and shit. But it changed into that she hid us for her own _sake_ and _career._ Since we were _bad kids_ as she would put it. Then there came this scandal that she had an affair with two underage boys, them being Red and I. So she didn’t have a choice and she outed us. And now the paparazzi are, quoting myself, all up our asses. So the thing Crystal said is that, we didn’t need to act like angels, but at least we should dress good.

 

I jogged down the stairs after throwing on some ankle socks, slipped into my shoes while grabbing the car keys from the little bowl. I swung the door open and headed towards my car. Soon the matte black 2015 Camaro came into view. I unlocked the door and slid onto the leather seat, put the keys into the ignition and backed out of the driveway. I put the address into the navigation system and started driving where it told me. I will never get used to her voice. I mean the navigation lady. “Turn right at the intersection”. Shut the fuck up bitch! You sound like you have a dick in your mouth.

 

I parked a little further down the street, thought that I should take this time to just, fucking breathe for once. I’ve been here so many times before, but as I said everything has changed. That playground was on the other side of the street. And now that place is replaced with a barber shop. To be back here after 4 years… it’s hard.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” my head snapped towards the sound in an alley.

 

Ok, so actually I don’t really care if someone is getting beaten up right now, I’m not a hero. I would join in on the beating instead of helping the person getting beaten. My body started moving towards the sound even before I could react. As I got closer, the sound of a fist colliding with a body echoed through the air. I shut my eyes and breathed out a shaky breath, trying to calm myself as a rush of adrenalin came through my body. I turned at the corner and five figures appeared in my sight. And it was directly obvious that this was a four against one fight. I started to inch closer to the figures. I couldn’t really see the face of the person getting hit since it was dark, but by the way he grunted in pain I knew he was badly fucked up. He stood up, which caused him to get another blow in the face, but he didn’t fall down. He just wiped -- I assume -- the blood away from hi--

 

“The feeling of hitting an innocent person is quite delicious, isn’t it? Do you can’t quit it, right? Beat me up, come on, DO IT! That way, your life will be in my hands, and you know it,” he said it amusingly.

 

My whole body shut off at his voice, I couldn’t think. It suddenly became hard to breathe, and I could feel the adrenaline really rushing through my veins. I inched closer to be able to see his face. And there he was, the face I hated. The face that made me see red. His hair has become a lighter shade of brown, eyes still the same intense green color, his face has become manlier and he was standing taller than the height I remember. When I took in the sight in front of me it felt like venom has suddenly been injected into my veins, my body started to go crazy, my hands curled up into fists and my eyes searched for a target to kill. And oh did I have one specific person in mind.

 

“This pizdayob!” the one whom seemed to be the leader of the little pack yelled and punched him one more time. And again, I recognized this voice too, all too well.

 

Just as the “leader” put his arm up again for another punch, my body took over again and I gripped his arm, just before he could yank it forward.

 

The one receiving the beating turned his face to the side waiting for the impact. The “leader” glared at me and I glared back. Seemingly the “leader” noticed that he didn’t stand a chance against me, so he yanked his arm out of my grip ant turned to face the receiver. The receiver turned around. As soon as his eyes locked with mine his face fell, he looked confused and hurt, but most of all… afraid.

“Who’s this svoloch?” the ”leader” asked as he turned to me. And I could tell you… his acting voice sucked.

 

But I couldn’t care less, all I could see and think right now was, how to kill this motherfucker in front of me. He seemed to have a conflict with himself, whether he should feel afraid, confused, guilty… or sorry. Whether he should say something or shut up. Whether he really saw me or the effect of the punches he just took, was starting to kick in. I could still read him like a book. Watching him struggle like this really made me feel good. Really good. I let out a huff of disbelief, forming my lips into a venomous half smile, as I once again looked him right in the eyes.

 

“It’s been a long time, William Walker,” I said in a calm voice.

 

His face changed, as if he got a confirmation that this is really happening. I let out a small laugh. I can’t believe this kid. His face giving me a vibe that he sees hope in this. I let my face fall and glare at him with such hatred that I didn’t even know I had in me. Well I did. But I haven’t felt it this strong since the meds. But since I didn’t take them today, maybe that’s the small reason behind it.

 

“Son of a bitch,” I spat.

 

I could see as he swallowed a lump in his throat, afraid of what’s coming next. Oh I’m ab out to show you, you piece of sh--

 

“Who the fuck is Willi--“The leader asked but was cut off by a more powerful voice. Again, a voice I recognize so well.

 

“These boys… WHAT are you doing there!?” I looked over William’s shoulder just to see an all too familiar police officer standing there. I noticed how he said ‘these boys’, I guess he is already familiar with them. The four boys next to me ran off with grins on their faces. The ‘leader’ placed a hand on my shoulder with a look saying ‘we’ll talk later’, I quickly nodded. I was still standing here with my hands in my pockets, glaring the shit out of the boy in front of me. William turned around to face me again after looking at the police officer, he suddenly started moving towards me, giving me an apologetic look. I don’t know why that disgusts me so much; that look on his face.

 

“Meet me here in 20 minutes, Hunter,” he quickly said, his expression full of guilt. I scoffed. And then, he just went right past me. Oh… we’ll talk.

 

××××××××××

 

I slammed my door shut, and just stood there. I just stood there staring into the wall for what felt like eternity. What’s so interesting about a red wall? Slowly I felt the feeling creeping back up. The hurt, the anger, the confusion, the betrayal… Why here? WHY FUCKING HERE? OF ALL THE FUCKING PLACES HE COULD FUCKING CHOOSE!! I sighed and made my way towards the bed…

 

I’m still fucking hungry…


	2. Hunter... His name is Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know William Walker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story also exist on my Wattpad. Username: cocainaaquafina. There are also pictures of how I imagine the characters look like (celebrities that portrays them) and so on :) So please enjoy :D

  * **William§**
  * **”Noah”§**



”So are you gonna go to them??” Jerome asked.

I shrugged not really knowing what to answer, and not really caring on what was going to happen later today.

“Yeah, I guess so,” I glanced at Jerome. “It’s not like I have a choice, right?” I bumped his shoulder lightly trying to calm him down.

Jerome is known for coming off as an emotionless asshole, but in reality --when you are in his comfort zone-- he is just a little softly that has been through a lot of shit. And that has made him into an over-caring, over-thinking, annoying human being that has everyone closest to him as his target. I mean it’s good and sweet that he is like this but… it affects him so much. As if every single bad thing that happens to the closest people to him happens to him and not them.

“Want me to come with you? I can get York and Ace to come along,” he offered.

I shook my head. “Seriously Jerr, I got this.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, sure you do, because I really didn’t need to take care of your bloody ass in the hospital the last time.”

I let out a soft laugh, glancing at Jerome seeing that a small smile was covering his face. Finally he calmed down a little. He sighed, dropping his hands between his legs and staring of into the distance. A habit of his when he is thinking.

“You were badly fucked up the last time, Noah… Why don’t you just fight back? You know you are capable of taking all five of them,” he said softly.

“I can’t, it’s against the contract.”

“Who gives a shit about the contract when you’re getting beaten up so badly that you have to stay in the hospital for weeks?” he yelled.

I flinched, surprised by his sudden outburst. I faced him, he was angry… like really angry… like death or death angry, because in his expression right now, life wasn’t an option. He continued to glare at me, probably waiting for me to respond since I have been staring at him like an idiot for a couple of minutes. When he realized that he wouldn’t get a response from me soon enough, he softened his expression and continued.

“Look, Noah… You’re like my brother. No, you’re my brother. You don’t know how afraid I am of losing you,” his voice barely a whisper at the end. “I can’t lose another brother…”

The thing is… Jerome lost his family in an airplane crash three years ago. Before that, his family was like any other American family. A mother, father, a little brother and him. They were a wealthy family considering his mother was a successful business woman and his dad was a court judge, and considering his age, a young judge that was  _ actually _ good at his job, he earned a lot. They had planned a trip to Hawaii, when Jerome started to act different. He was out every night, barely sleeping, and talking fast and the next week he didn’t even leave his room. Soon he was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. Since he was not taking any medication the disorder got at is worst peak and the only good solution was to hold him in lock down for a couple of days. I know sounds weird, a 14 year old boy locked down in a psych ward. But that was the doctor’s solution so; his family went with the flow.

One thing lead to another and the next day after Jerome’s lock down he was told the bad news. Ever since that day he was blaming himself. As most people do when they are the only survivor. He blamed himself for letting them go. His family wanted to stay with him and wait for him to come out, but he insisted they should go since his little brother had been talking about this trip for weeks. He did everything for his brother, and taking this trip away from him would have crushed Jerome apart. So he let them go, and now he is blaming himself.

My mother who works at the courthouse knew his father. When she heard about the news, taking him in was the only thing she could do. She said she wouldn’t let him be an orphan, said that he went through a lot already, he didn’t need more burden on himself. So that was what my family did. They adopted him into the family. It took him some time, maybe a couple a months, but he slowly started too grow into the family. He soon started calling me as his brother and my -- _ our _ \-- little sister as his own sister. He became one of us. The Walker family. Though he still retained his last name, saying it’s the only thing that made him feel close to them. I know, sad.

“You are not going to lose me.”

“Oh, yeah? Should I repeat all the injuries you got last time? Three broken ribs, a punctured lung, internal bleeding, WHICH by the way could have gotten you killed,” he pointed out. “And then we have concussion which made you forget a lot o--“

“ALRIGHT, alright, I get it,” I sighed, trying not to look at him, because I literally feel like shit for putting him through all of this, even though I know he is a sensitive fucker. “I’ll try to talk to them this time, okay?” I saw his expression getting filled with disbelief at what I was saying right now. “Please.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do you know how stupid you sound? You will try to talk to the Russian mafia boss? The fucking Putin? The Stalin guy himself? Are you mentally handicapped or what?”

I sighed, looking at him with calm eyes. “I got a feeling it’s gonna be different this time.”

“Oh, really?” he mocked me. “Different? Oh, yeah, right,  _ suuure _ . So tell me foretell woman. How  _ different  _ is it going to be?”

I shook my head and jumped of the table. I let out a sigh and turned to face him. His expression still not changed. Expression of disbelief and… challenge? No, way. Is he really challenging me not to go through with this? He always wins when it comes to challenges, I don’t even know how; he has a talent  _ like that. _ Or maybe because I’ve changed a lot for the past 4 years… a lot more than he knows. I closed my eyes trying to collect myself, trying not to give in.

I open my eyes and gave him an  _ ‘I’m going through with this’ _ look and started to walk away.

“INTERNAL FUCKING BLEEDING, NOA--!! He gets cut off by the old librarian.

“Jerome!! Tune down!!”

“You tune down, lady!! Do you realize you’re yelling too?”

“Oh…”

“ _ Oh _ , that’s rig--“

This kid…

His voice turned into faint sound as I headed through the library door. The last lesson which was ‘study session’ ends in about 40 minutes. But no one will notice since we are over 3000 students on this campus.

I stroll down the hallways down to the main entrance, letting myself out of the school. Ahhh, this is life.

××××××××××

I glanced down at my watch, looking at two small arrows, the shorter one pointing at 10 and the longer one at 33. It’s already kind of dark, considering it’s the end of August, and here in Chicago it always change fast to winter time.

They should be here by now. I went into the small alley between Subway and some lame old apartment. Here we go again… So this kid from my school, Jordan Kozlov, thinks that we have a thing we need to settle. I don’t even know what the thing is, seriously no idea, nada. The first time I met the guy, for more than 3 seconds --like passing him in the hallway-- was in the ring, I could proudly say that, that was one of my easiest fights to wi-- oh…

_ That’s  _ what he wants to settle

There was this competition had to attend and fight at, for the chances of being ‘scouted’ or ‘sponsored’ or whatever. I guess he was there for the same thing. But since the fight between us turned out how it did, he didn’t get what he needed from the competition. But that was a year ago. I don’t get why he is still beating himself up about this, or me for that matter. Instead of wasting time on beating me up countless amount of time, yeah fucking COUNTLESS, he could have easily used the time for another competition and probably get ‘scouted/sponsored’, since he was --is-- actually a really good fighter.

“Look who we got here,” he said cockily.

I pushed myself of the wall without even glancing at him.

_ Talk _ to him William,  _ Talk _ .  _ Don’t _ lose your shit.  _ Contract _ . _ Concentrate _ . _ Breathe _ .

“Not gonna look at me?” he reached out and took my face into his hand forcing me took look at him.

 

“There is that  simpatichnaya face. I really don’t want to hit you right now, you know? Don’t want to ruin this masterpiece,” he said while caressing my cheek.

_ Breathe. _

I sighed and took a hold of his arm, yanking it harshly away from my face. I glared at him trying to get it through his thick skull that I’m not going to fight him. I can’t break the contract. I signed a contract with UFC as a trainee, and obviously one of the rules is that no fighting outside the gym was allowed. And I’m not going to break it for this asshole.

“THAT’S the attitude!! Right there!! Alright, come on, hit me,” he said gesturing with two fingers between my hand and his face, smiling like a psychopath.

“Just shut up, ok? For a minute, at least. I know you think we have a thing to settle. Just drop it man. You lost, stop wasting your time on me and go on and get scouted,” I said.

“I’ve never lost,” he said through gritted teeth.

I snorted, “Think again.”

Ok, maybe I shouldn’t have said that since he was now throwing himself at me with full power punches. Yeah, great, thank you. His punches became more and more powerful with each strike. I wanted so badly and do a reenactment of the competition fight, but I couldn’t. fucking contract… Something is missing though… Oh right!! His asslickers. They should be here in 3….. 2….. 1…..

“Starting without us?” all three of them said in union while grinning.

Jordan turned away to greet them. I used this opportunity to stand up. Ow, fuck… so my ribs don’t feel so good right now… sigh… I’m going to have Jerr nagging again till my ears bleed. Jordan seemed to be wrapping up his greetings with his so called ‘friends’. They were with him only because he is a fucking mafia boss… no kidding. This kid is a fucking hooligan.

“That’s kind of funny, you know,” I said, yeah, my ribs did NOT feel good right now, it hurt just to talk.

“What, mudak?” Jordan spat.

“The fact that you know you suck so you have to have your ‘friends’,” I said while making quotations with my fingers, “beat me up badly so you then can take the credit for it. Like the big bad Jordan did it himself.” I snickered, “low blow,  _ bratan _ .”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” he yelled and launched himself onto me again.

I laughed at him, which was  _ again _ a bad move since his ‘friends’ soon joined him, kicking me in every place of my body. EVERY. PLACE. OF. MY. BODY. My poor buddy… I somehow got strength and pushed one of them harshly away from me. Jordan notices it and held his ‘friends’ back, looking at me expectantly while I stood up.

I wiped away the blood from my busted lip. So far no swollen thingies in my face which is always a plus. Always after fights if I get swollen somewhere the next day will follow with a hell of a headache, weird to say but I’m happy that it is just cuts here and there. I summoned some blood into my mouth and spat it on the ground.

“ The feeling of hitting an innocent person is quite delicious, isn’t it? Do you can’t quit it, right? Beat me up, come on, DO IT! That way, your life will be in my hands, and you know it,” I said feeling amused.

“This pizdayob!!” Jordan spat before punching me.

It seems like my instincts kicked in since I didn’t fall over. He raised his arm up preparing himself to give another blow. I turned my face to the side trying to get a milder impact. But it never came, and Jordan went silent. I opened my eyes and turned to face him.

Instead of Jordan, another figure captured my eyesight. I wouldn’t have recognized him at all if it wasn’t for his eyes. But… What?  _ How?  _ I suddenly felt short of breath. No, seriously I can’t breathe anymore, and it isn’t because of the punches.  _ How _ ?  _ How _ was he  _ here _ ? Right  _ here _ , right  _ now _ ? No, it can’t be. I blinked a few time trying to get this fog out of my sight. But it didn’t go away, weird.

Jordan yanked his arm out of the guy’s grip. But why did it look so friendly?

“Who is this svoloch?” Jordan asked, but again, it sounded weird. It didn’t sound like an honest question, it sounded like he was covering something up. And I have a lawyer as my mother and a police officer as my father so I know how to read people.

I looked back at the guy who literally took my breath away, AND no, not in a good way. Not in an ‘ _ Oh I’m so happy _ ’ breathtaking moment. No. This was one ‘ _ Holy shit, what the fuck do I do? Holy fucking fuck! _ ’’ moment. Should I say something? Or shut up? Is he even here? Or am I hallucinating?

“It’s been a long time, William Walker,” he said in a calm raspy voice.

Which made me shiver and stiffen at the same time. He was really here. I sound so happy right now, but trust me, I’m fucking terrified. And that’s not a look you get to see on me often, and there is only one person that can make me feel this way… Hunter Kee. I remember him as a chubby little kid with glasses and a small lisp. But before me is not the person who used to be my best friend. The person in front of me has his raven black hairs styled in a ‘ _ Just got out of bed, fuck it’  _ kind of way, but it looks stylish on him. He has become a hell of a lot taller than I remember, crushing the stereotype of Asians being short. His face is perfectly symmetrical. His jawline and cheekbones are making him look like a model. This is not the geeky little boy I remember. His upper body is full of tattoos, curving perfectly around every single muscle. But the one thing that stood out the most right now was his eyes. His usual deep dark brown eyes that I remember has turned pitch black. Staring at me with such venom, like he wanted to kill me right now, here on the spot. I have never been so sure like I am right now, he really wants to kill me, and I don’t blame him.

“Son of a bitch,” Hunter spat.

I swallowed the lump that I didn’t know had formed in my throat. I don’t know what he is thinking. Why can’t I read what he is thinking? I used to be able to read him like I read myself. I used to know him like I knew myself. But now I only stare and don’t know anything at all.

“Who the fuck is Willi--“ Jordan asked but he was cut off by a stern voice behind me.

“These boys… WHAT are you doing there!!?!” I sighed… of course.

Jordan and his ‘friends’ ran off with grins on their faces. But I swear I saw Jordan place his hand on Hunter’s shoulder and Hunter nodding at him like they just made an agreement. Hunter’s gaze left the man standing behind us and again fell on me. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned backward a little. Killing me about one hundred times in his mind right now, I bet. I turned to face my father standing far away from us with his police uniform and a flashlight pointing at us. I sighed and turned around.

I couldn’t help but to look at Hunter’s arm… suddenly filled up from top to bottom with guilt, and again, I didn’t blame him for wanting to kill me. I mustered up the courage and walked forward.

Not looking at him I slowed down right before passing him, “Meet me here in 20 minutes, Hunter” I said quickly and took off. Not wanting to deal with my father. The last thing I heard was Hunter scoff.

Fuck.

××××××××××

I barged through the apartment door, thanking every god I don’t believe in that it was unlocked. As if on timer my body just shut off. I fell to the floor, HARD, gasping for air as my upper body slammed on the hard wooden floor. It was thumping and stinging all around my body as of now and I felt the blood dry up on my face. I tried standing up but it didn’t work, I’m both mentally and physically fucked.

“Jesus Christ, Noah,” Melissa sighed and came over to me. And there we go… back again to Noah… William didn’t exist for everybody else.

She bent down to her knees trying to help me.

“No, Melissa, I got this,” I said trying to sound convincing but failed miserably.

“Yeah, sure you do,” she replies sarcastically.

She carefully helped me to the bathroom, helping me up to sit beside the sink. Quickly gathering all the stuff she needed and started to clean up my face, like always. For two years straight she had to put up with me being in this condition. I looked at her while she was working on cleaning up the cuts on my cheek. Her long dark brown hair softly laying on her shoulders, her hazel eyes sparkling with concentration, her soft skin was makeup free. She is beautiful, really beautiful. So... why don’t I love her?

“I’m sorry,” I muttered weekly.

“What for?” she asked not breaking her concentration from the cuts.

_ For not being in love with you. _

“Putting you through this shit,” I said softly, and I am, I really am. My parents are really busy with work, so Melissa has become my go to person when problems like this come up. It seems like she doesn’t mind. But I know it hurts her when she sees me in this condition. She supports my choice of career, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t worry for my  _ wellbeing _ .

“Well, I want to be a nurse right, might as well,” she stuck her tongue out while putting the small Band-Aid on my cheek, “practice on you, right?” she continued.

I chuckled, sucking in a sharp breath and gripping at my ribs, “You make it sound like that’s the only thing I’m good for.”

“Well, ain’t you a smart one,” she says playfully as she taps her index finger on my nose.

I gently pushed her shoulder. She chuckled and started to clean everything up and set everything in its original place again. I stood up as of habit and started to help her. Grabbing the bloody towel and started the water.

“Nah ah hah,” she scolded me like a mother scolds her child, while smacking the towel out of my hand, “you” she pointed at me, “go rest. Now,” she gave me a peck on the lips and left the room.

Hunter suddenly came flashing into my mind, oh fuck! I quickly snatched my phone from the counter and checked the time. I stumbled backwards feeling dizzy from the sudden movement. I was supposed to meet him by Subway in about 6 minutes.

“Melissa…,” silence. “MeliSSA…” nothing. “FUCK MELISSA!!”

”What!? What are you yelling for?” she entered the room looking at me with a stupid look on her face.

I threw her car keys at her, which she caught skillfully, considering she was a pitcher. Yes she plays baseball. No that’s not only a dude sport. No she doesn’t like cheerleading.  _ Stereotypes _ .

“Drive me to Subway.”

“Nah, ain’t gonna happen. I got muffins in the oven.”

“Muffins at 11: 45pm?”

“Says the one wanting me to drive him to Subway at  _ cough _ 11:45pm. Go ask Marcus, I don’t think he is asleep yet.”

I sent her a glare and darted straight for Marcus bedroom door. I didn’t even knock just barged right in.

“Fucking shit!!” he yelled as he closed the laptop quickly.

I sent him a perverted smile like I knew what he has been doing. Heheh.

“It’s not what you think you pervert,” he said rolling his eyes. He stood up and snatched the car keys out of my hands since I took them back from Melissa.

I followed him out of the apartment after giving Melissa a quick peck. As I arrived to the car Marcus was already inside and ready to drive away.

“You can drop me of a--“

“Subway, I know,” he interrupted.

“Oh, so you weren’t jacking off? Just listening to what we were talking about? Aha, I get it, not stalkerish at all,”

“Shut it, boy,” he chuckled.

It was quiet for a while before I decided to break the silence.

“So, how’s it going with your love life? Got some chick laying around?”

He glanced at me with a ‘What the fuck’ expression before returning his eyes to the road.

“Uhm, yeah, I actually do, her name is Katrina and she is always by my side,” he said while kissing his left hand. There was a small silence before we both exploded with laughter.

Marcus is a nice guy, he really is. He is like an older brother to me. My first glance at him two year ago was ‘Oh fuck’, he really was overprotecting brother of Melissa. But he only was two years older than her… and one year older than me, but... he doesn’t know that, nor does Melissa, nor does the School whatever.. But he soon came around and ‘accepted’ me. But he is a really secretive guy. Never talks about him, about his work, about his life or his feelings. It’s hard to read him.

“Nah, man. I prefer males,” he suddenly said after calming down.

I looked at him skeptically and chuckled, “Yeah, sure you do.”

“You don’t believe me?” he asked surprised.

“No. If you  _ are _ gay, then since when?”

“Since I was 13 I knew that I preferred males, and I’m turning 19 in about a month. So don’t test me”

I shook my head, “Ain’t believable.”

“Want me to suck you off to prove it to you or what?” he said raising an eyebrow.

I choked on air and started coughing violently. What?  _ That might have been hot though.  _ What, no! What the hell!?  _ He is hot.  _ Seriously?  _ Just look at him _ . It’s because he resemblance Melissa.  _ Yeah, Melissa….. suuuuure. _

“Oh, FUCK OFF,” I yelled.

“Wow, ok, sorry man.”

“No, that was not for you I just, just, never mind…” Silence… awkward silence… I realized that we are just around the corner of Subway. I cleared my throat to get him out of his thinking trace, “You can stop there, if it’s ok with you.”

He nodded and pulled over right to the side of the road, but the car on park and turned so he faced me. I felt as if my body went stiff, I felt like I couldn’t move. Why did he look at me like that? Ok, awkward, I should just go…

“Thanks, you know… the ride,” I said quietly and stretched for the door handle.

_ Click. _

I looked over at Marcus, shocked by him locking the door. His blue eyes saying something I can’t understand. His jaw clenching every now and then as if he is trying to say something but it won’t come out.

“If you ever feel like you need to talk about something, or have some questions about this, you know where I am, ok?” he said after a while with a serious expression.

“About, what?”

He chuckled, leaned forward grabbing the back of my neck and pressing his lips against mine in one sweet long kiss. Holy… did I just think it was a sweet kiss? Why am I not pulling away? Wait... I’m kissing back… WHY am I kissing back? As he read my mind he slowly pulled away but still stays close to me, our lips brushing against one another. Why am I enjoying this?

“About this, alright?” I nodded without thinking. He patted my neck two times and unlocked the door. “Want me to pick you up or do you have your car here?” I only now realized that I had  _ walked _ over to their apartment. Still struck by what just happened I lifted my finger signaling that my car was just over there. He nodded and leaned over and opened my door for me. I shook out of my dumb state and climbed out of the car slamming the door shut, and he drove away. What the fuck just happened?

Ok, ok, let’s forget about that for a second and worry about Hunter instead. What should I say to him? How do I start? ‘ _ Hey, sorry that I possibly ruined your whole life. Bro fist? _ ’ I went over to Subway and leaned against the wall beside the door. I let my head fall onto the wall, flinching at the impact. I feel so lightheaded. So exhausted.

Ten minutes has passed… no sign of shim. Should’ve guessed. He didn’t want to have anything to deal with me.., after all that pain that I caused him, who would? A man about two years older walked out of the building holding a bag with two subways in it. Should I ask? Maybe he knew.

I went behind him and tapped him lightly on his shoulder, “Uhm, excuse me?”

He turned around quickly as if he was getting attacked, when he saw me he visibly relaxed, “Oh, no sorry I don’t want to buy drugs today,” he said with a thick accent, which is scarily familiar to the person using me as a punching bag.

And today? What the hell? He doesn’t look like a drug user. He looked at me with a weird expression and started to walk away, I snapped back out of my confusion and caught up to him again. “No,  _ no,  _ I’m not selling drugs, trust me. I just wanted to ask if you maybe have seen a guy around here. Tall, around 6’2’’, black hair, Asian…?” I asked hopefully.

“Uhm, no not really.”

“Hunter… his name is Hunter, Hunter Kee, you may have seen him on the news lately. Did you really not see him?” I asked for the last time.

Something sparked in his eyes, something, but I couldn’t figure it out, because as soon as it came it disappeared. Now that I looked at him he  _ looked _ kind of similar to Jordan.

“Yeah, yeah I did,” I looked up at him in surprise, “but I haven’t seen him here though,” he ended.

“Oh, well, ok, thank you…?” I waited for him to say his name.

“Gary,” I raised an eyebrow at him wondering if he was going to say his last name. “Kozlov,” he dragged out unsure if that was what I was waiting for. Oh, I was.

Gary turned around and disappeared out of sight. Kozlov… I can handle one Kozlov, but there are two of them? And Hunter too, plus Marcus…

I’m so fucked.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! Leave some comments and opinions :D


End file.
